Soy tu Fan
by f.Sofy-Chan X3
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a la ciudad de BeyCity para unirse aun grupo de amigos, pero no se esperaba a encontrarse tan pronto con su ídolo. Lo lamento y.y aun no soy buena para los summarys pero por lo menos pasen a leer la historia, denle una oportunidad ¿si? :3 Este fic fue hecho por mi y Mayu Lainus, así que créditos para ella también xD


**¡Konnichiwa a todos!**

 **Vaya, la verdad me tarde en querer continuar esta historia que estábamos haciendo MayuLainus y yo, hubo un inconveniente y ella y yo ya no pudimos continuarla, hasta ahora. Algo tarde pero aquí está la historia de un solo capitulo, ósea es un One-Shot xD**

 **Beyblade Metal Fusion, Fury, Masters y Zero G no nos pertenece le pertenece únicamente a su creador, solo la historia nos pertenece a mí y a MayuLainus**

 **Lamentamos si hay alguna falta de Ortografía y también me disculpo yo por el título ya que no soy buena para ello jeje :v**

 **Ahora si disfruten del One-shot n_n**

 **Soy tu fan**

Una joven muy hermosa de cabello rosa largo hasta más debajo de la cintura y ojos color jades, caminaba tranquilamente y muy alegre en las calles de BeyCity. La razón por la que está sumamente muy alegre es que se dirigía justamente hacia donde se encuentra la base de Ginga junto a sus amigos, ósea la tienda de Madoka, o más específicamente la tienda de su padre: "B-Pit".

La chica por fin había llegado a su tan ansiado objetivo después de haber pasado por varias esquinas y avenidas cruzando las calles. Al fin se encontraba frente a la tienda, arriba de esta en letras grandes decía "La B-pit". La joven sonrió abiertamente y sin esperar más entro por la puerta.

-¡No puede ser! ¿De nuevo chicos?-decía la mecánica un tanto molesta, mirando a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente, Ginga temblaba de miedo, la mirada de Madoka no auguraba nada bueno. Mientras tanto Kyoya estaba apartado recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, ignorando las réplicas de la mecánica.

-Madoka ya cálmate, las cosas se salieron de control y bueno…-dijo el pelirrojo nervioso.

En medio de la rabia de la joven castaña la puerta de la tienda se abre así dejando ver a una joven de cabello rosado y ojos jades de piel clara como la porcelana.

\- Ejem... -Tosió la chica llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Oh jeje lo siento, ¿Que se te ofrece? -Pregunto Madoka un tanto apenada ya que sabía que la joven le había visto histérica.

-Bueno, ¿Quisiera hablar con el Bleyder Ginga Hagane? -Respondió la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa. Ante la pregunta de la joven Madoka se sorprendió un poco pero no hizo nada más que apuntar con su dedo índice hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo

-Muchas Gracias-la pelirrosa se acercó al pelirrojo y estando frente a él sonrió ampliamente sin darse cuenta que cierto peliverde la miraba con algo de curiosidad al igual que él ojiámbar.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ayame Kazumi, he venido de mi ciudad natal para conocerte a ti y a tus amigos, y bueno... -dijo la joven con mucha emoción bajando un poco la mirada tímidamente- me gustaría pertenecer a tu grupo de amigos -finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ehh... sí, yo... -Ginga parpadeo confundido ante el parloteo de esa chica de cabellos rosas, de cual no entendió nada. En eso Madoka se acerca.

-Ginga tonto -La castaña le dio un golpe en la cabeza, había notado que el chico no había entendido nada de lo que dijo la joven de hebras rosadas-lo que la chica quiere decir, si la aceptas en nuestro equipo de amigos.

-Ahh, ¡si si claro! por qué no jeje -rio nervioso con una gotita bajando sobre su sien.

-Si serás Ginga -la ojiceleste negó con la cabeza cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡De verdad! Yo... -la joven de nombre Ayame cayó al notar cierta personita que ya no le prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, volviendo a su pose normal- KYAAAAHHH! -Grito de repente la chica de ojos jades aturdiendo y asustando a Ginga y a Madoka quienes se abrazaron del susto. La joven salto sobre ellos -literalmente- hacia donde se encontraba el peliverde a una velocidad increíble. - ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Eres tú! -Con las manos echa puños a la altura de su barbilla y con ojos en forma de estrellitas, la chica se había posicionado frente al muchacho quien la miraba sorprendido y algo nervioso con una gotita bajando sobre su frente-M-Mucho gusto, soy Ayame Kazumi y-y... ¡Soy tu mayor Fan!

-¿Fan? -Kyoya alzo una de sus cejas confundido-Que chica más rara- pensó, el miro detrás de la chica y frunció ambas cejas, parecía molesto, algo que la joven no noto. Su mirada regreso a la chica de cabellos rosas. Dejo de recargarse en la pared descruzándose de brazos quedando un poco cerca de la chica, quien se ilusiono por pensar que quizás le hablaría o le diría algo, lo que no fue así. Kyoya había pasado a su lado ignorándola.

\- Vendré en una hora, espero que Leone esté listo -no hace falta decir a quien se lo dijo.

\- Eh, si -Contesto la castaña cuando este pasa de largo a su lado

\- ¡Kyoya te admiro mucho! Espero llevarnos bien... realmente te estimo mucho -La chica empezó a seguirlo con sus manos a su pecho y varios brillos y destellos desprendía a su alrededor dejando un rastro a su paso que desaparecía de a poco. Kyoya hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver que la chica lo seguía. Prefirió seguir ignorándola. Cuando el abrió la puerta y en el momento que salió no le importo mucho cerrarle la puerta de un portazo justo en la cara de la chica que lo venía siguiendo.

Ayame, quien no se esperaba que su ídolo la tratara de esa forma. Se quedó frente a la puerta que hace unos segundos fue azotado justo en sus narices.

\- ¡Conocí a Kyoya Tategami! ¡Kyyaah! -Grito de la emoción. Muy bien, al parecer a la joven no le importo mucho que él la tratara así. Su entusiasmo logro que Ginga y Madoka la vieran con los ojos en blancos. Kazumi mantenía sus manos sobre su rostro por la emoción y no dejaba de retorcer como un gusano murmurando sobre su ídolo hasta que se detuvo y alzo la mirada para mirar extrañada a los dos jóvenes de en frente que aún se mantenían abrazados- y ustedes –la chica sonrió con picardía- ¿por qué tanto cariñito?

El pelirrojo y la castaña no entendieron a que se refería y se miraron extrañados. Ahí fue donde se dieron cuenta que aún se mantenían abrazados y sus rostros se pusieron rojos como un faro.

\- Kyaaaahhhh! –Los dos se separaron de un salto, uno moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro nervioso y la otra apuntándole con el dedo roja como un tomate maduro, gritándose el uno al otro, Ginga disculpándose y Madoka acusándole de pervertido.

A la mañana siguiente, la dulce y linda joven de cabellos rosas se encontraba con Madoka aprendiendo todo lo básico para ser una buena mecánica y una vez estando en el final de terminar las "enseñanzas de Madoka" se animó a preguntar.

\- Madoka -Llamo la ojijade.

-¿Si? -respondió la otra.

\- En estos momentos... ¿Dónde se encuentra Kyouya? -pregunto con emoción con las manos juntas hechas en puños hasta la altura de su barbilla.

\- Ehh -Madoka parpadeo y miro al techo pensativa con su dedo índice sobre su barbilla- creo que se encuentra en el Bey Park seguro dando una batalla ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Me gustaría ir a verlo pelear -Con ojos ilusionados- Por favor Madoka, ¡vamos! -suplico.

\- O-ok -La castaña sonrió nerviosa con una gotita bajando sobre su sien.

-¡Qué bien! -Ayame salto de alegría.

Al llegar a bey park la chica encontró a su ídolo teniendo un combate el cual al apreciar el rostro del peliverde se podía ver bastante aburrido mientras que el contrincante de este se encontraba por lo contrario bastante emocionado y un poco desesperado, el combate en realidad se había vuelto demasiado aburrido para el peliverde por esto el decidió dar un golpe final el cual siendo honestos no era fuerte.

-Ya verás Tategami-dijo el que había sido vencido.

-Yeiii ganaste, aunque no era rival-dijo la pelirosa con mucha emoción.

-Tú de nuevo-pensó el joven de ojos azules para luego seguir con su camino cuyo objetivo eran las bodegas pues en estas el joven entrenaba con más tranquilidad, paso el tiempo y la joven simplemente caminaba junto a él atrapada en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente llegaron al destino en el cual kyoya paso un buen rato entrenado mientras que la chica lo admiraba, la tranquilidad había sido interferido con…

-KYOYA TATEGAMI-se escuchó el grito el cual provenía del contrincante que había perdido ante Kyoya ese mismo día solo que ahora no venía solo sino que bastante acompañado aproximadamente con otros 40 a 30 chicos más.

-¿Qué ahora viniste con tu manada? No me hagas reír-dijo el peliverde con un tono burlón.

-Pues sí, ahora veras-dijo el otro chico para dar una señal a su manada, los cuales se adoptaron una formación en línea la cual bloqueaba la puerta, pero de una forma Ayame se hizo la forma de poder salir…

-3

-2

-1

-LET RIP

Así la batalla inicio la ventaja era clara ya que aunque Kyoya podía eliminar un bey con solo darle un pequeño golpe estos volvían a lanzar y lanzar sus beys de nuevo, lo cual volvía esa batalla larga hasta que finalmente kyoya se hartó y planeaba usar su técnica especial, pero…

\- ¡Vamos Kyoya, dale Kyoya, no te rindas tu puedes! -se escuchó una voz femenina que el peliverde reconoció muy bien, era Ayame, la cual usaba una ropa que denotaba sus atributos, pero esto no distrajo a una buena parte de los contrincantes de Kyoya ya que eran o muy niños o muy grandes, eran una minoría los que estaban en la edad y uno de eso chicos era Kyoya el cual aunque sea frio y distante seguía siendo un hombre y como una gran mayoría de los hombres esa joven había tocado su debilidad.

-Leone, Leone muro de viento de león-dijo Kyoya un poco distraído pero de igual forma esto funciono y todos su contrincantes salieron volando, por esto teniendo como vencedor a Kyoya el cual al ver su bey noto el gran daño que había sufrido no solo por la batalla sino también por el entrenamiento.

El peliverde para salvar su pellejo acudió a la muchacha de nombre de Ayame la cual no dudo en aceptar.

-No es necesario que te quedes-dijo la chica muy concentrada en el pobre Leone el cual se encontraba en pésimas condiciones.

-Prefiero hacerlo-dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados sentado en el sillón.

Así poco a poco la conversación se volvió más profunda hasta que…

-Ayame ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto Kyoya después de una gran conversación, a lo que la chica solo bajo la mirada-si te trae malos recuerdos no es necesario que me digas.

-No hay problema, en realidad no es nada importante-dijo la chica alzando la mirada-Mi madre me tuvo a muy corta edad, mi supuesto padre la abandono y la asesinaron apenas la recuerdo, viví en un orfanato desde entonces hasta que un día pude salir-dijo la chica fingiendo su tristeza.

-Lo siento, no quise traerte malos recuerdos-dijo el joven.

-¿Y tú?-pregunto la chica tratando de salir de la situación.

-No es nada en especial-dijo el chico volviendo a su faceta de frialdad-mis padres no les interesa nada más que regresar a su juventud-dijo con una mirada que escondía ciertos misterios.

\- ¿Juventud? –Murmuro la chica sintiéndose interesada en la vida de Kyouya- ¿A qué te refieres?

Kyoya esquivo su mirada mirando a un lado, no tenía ganas de hablar de su pasado, así que no dijo nada más.

Esto fue suficiente para que la chica notara que él no tenía ganas de hablar, cosa que la hizo fruncir la boca e inflar sus mejillas como una niña berrinchuda. Pero claro no iba a indagar más en la conversación, si él no quería hablar ella lo respetaba.

\- Bien –suspiro la chica ya intuía que esto se iba a poner muy aburrido después de dar punto final a la conversación. Regreso con Leone ya le faltaba poco para terminarlo. Unos arreglos por aquí y una limpieza por acá y ¡ya está!

Alzo a Leone en sus manos se veía bien todo arregladito y limpiecito, de verdad hizo un buen trabajo. Madoka sí que le enseño bien, debería convertirse en maestra mecánica para beys, seguro ganaba un buen dinero. Se lo diría, pero bueno, ya solo dependería de la decisión de la castaña.

Admiro por unos segundos a Leone, era un lindo bey además de fuerte. Miro sobre su hombro a Kyoya que se mantenía aun con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, quizás pensativo. Dejo a Leone en el escritorio con mucho cuidado, se levantó de la silla sin hacer tanto ruido y se acercó a Kyoya manteniendo una corta distancia.

"¡Kyaaa, no se ha dado cuenta que estoy muy cerca de él!" chillo la chica feliz y emocionada con los ojos cerrados y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Se ve tan lindo así" sonrió con ternura abriendo los ojos, quedando su mirada fijamente en él.

Un pequeño sudor bajo por la mejilla izquierda del peliverde, se sentía intimidado y nervioso. "Esta chica… terminara por colmarme la paciencia" pensó Kyoya gruñendo en su interior. Frunció la boca desesperado y un tip apareció en una de sus cejas. La chica se creía que él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia mientras venia hacia él, siempre se mantuvo atento a sus movimientos. Esperaba que le entregara a su Leone todo listo y preparado para las batallas que tendría más adelante pues ya se esperaba que algunos lo querían retar. Pero esta chica solo se está haciendo la tonta. Y no soportando más abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.

\- ¡¿Qué tanto me miras?! –gruño algo fastidiado. La chica se sobresaltó ya que Kyoya la tomó por sorpresa mientras esta se mantenía en sus pensamientos o más bien dicho en sus fantasías con su amado peliverde. Kazumi le miraba sorprendida para después reírse como una tonta, escandalosamente. El ojiazul le miro extrañado "y ahora que le pasa a esta loca" sin quitar su mirada de gruñón sobre ella pregunto- ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Lo siento jaja es que jaja… -su risa disminuyo hasta estar calmada y mirándolo fijo continuo sin quitar su sonrisa boba de el- es que te ves tan lindo cuando estas todo tranquilito en esa pose tuya –suspiro- y también cuando estás enojado, ¡ahora me gustas más! –esa declaración desconcertó un poco al chico que no supo que decir sonrojándose un poco- awww te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas –con las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas acerco su rostro al de Kyouya.

\- ¡Yo no soy lindo! –por instinto Kyoya se apartó un poco de ella arrastrándose a un lado de la pared.

La chica de pronto callo su risa haciendo que Kyoya se detuviera de tomar a su Leone y huir de ahí rápidamente antes de que las cosas se saliera de control. La miro fijamente ahora estaba seria con la mirada baja. Cosa que hizo preocupar a Kyoya acercándose a la chica, no sabiendo que decir.

\- Kyoya –murmuro la chica captando la atención del peliverde- por favor

\- ¿Ehh? –El ojiazul parpadeo confundido "¿Y ahora que le pasaba a esta chica?"

\- ¡Por favor! –Ayame alzo su mirada toda roja, le costaba querer decirle algo por los nervios pero estaba decidida y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad- ¡Quisiera que me dieras mi primer beso! –grito sintiendo el rostro querer arder más.

\- ¿QUEEE? –Kyoya cayó de espalda todo perplejo y de un brinco se puso de pie, nervioso y con el rostro rojo como un faro- ¿Q-Que dijiste?

\- Por favor –La mirada de Kazumi se volvió triste estremeciendo a Kyoya- yo… yo no te molestare mas ¿sí? Dejare de seguirte, dejare de ser esa fangirl fastidiosa para ti –dijo queriendo convencer al ojiazul.

Kyoya le miro serio, así se mantuvieron con la mirada fija en el otro sin apartarla ni un segundo ni un minuto. Kyoya cerró los ojos respirando profundo y tomando una decisión.

\- No quiero… no quiero que dejes de ser mi fan –por un momento Ayame creyó que sería rechazada pero se alegró al escuchar eso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Kyoya!, jamás dejare de ser tu fan número uno, solo, dejare de ser menos fastidiosa para ti, dejare de ser una loca fangirl –aclaro mirándolo fijo esperando a que el acepte su propuesta.

\- B-Bien, eso está bien –Kyoya trago grueso y la miro- está bien, seré yo quien te de tu primer beso –La mirada de Ayame se ilumino y su sonrisa se ensancho completamente feliz- pero, con una condición –la chica asintió varias veces aceptando cualquier condición sin borrar su sonrisa, Kyoya esquivo su mirada sonrojado y con algo de timidez dijo- solo si me dejas ser yo el primer y el ultimo en besarte –Casi provoca un para cardiaco a la pelirrosa y por poco caí de espaldas.

\- E-Eso quiere decir…? –con mucha alegría espero a que Kyoya continuara acercándose más a él.

\- Así es, significa que serás mi novia –la chica grito emociona y se abalanzo hacia el chico abrazándolo por la cintura- no sabes cuánto te amo –con mucha dulzura se separó de él sin romper el abrazo- Te amo Kyoya –con ternura cerro sus ojos y acercando más su rostro al joven haciendo que sus labios se rozaran sin ser un beso realmente, pues se detuvo esperando a que Kyoya sea el primero en unir sus labios completamente.

Kyoya, con el rostro encendido, termino por juntar sus labios, abrazando a la chica por la cintura y atrayéndola más a él. Lo admitía le gustaba esta chica desde la primera vez que la vio, fue atracción a primera vista y no dejaría que se apartara de él, jamás. Sus besos se volvieron más ardientes pero sin dejar de lado el amor que se transmitían.

\- Umm al parecer Ayame está en el B-pit –dijo una castaña entrando a la tienda de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Madoka? –Ginga iba detrás de ella.

\- Siempre le dejo unas llaves en este cajón por si necesita arreglar un bey, y como no están supongo que debe de estar en el sótano –Termino de explicar la ojiceleste mirando con una sonrisa a Ginga- ¿Qué tal si bajamos a verla? –sugirió sin tener idea de que su amiga no estaba arreglando un bey como supuestamente creía Madoka, bueno, lo estaba, ahora está haciendo otra cosa.

\- Esta bien, vamos a verla, seguro está sola –acepto Ginga siguiendo a Madoka.

Una vez estando en el sótano Madoka se dispuso abrir la puerta entre abriéndola un poco para poder avisarle a Ayame que ya habían llegado y que iba a pasar pero se detuvo al escuchar un murmuro.

\- Mmm Kyoya, ¡deseo más! –

La castaña se paralizo en su lugar no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Ginga al ver que Madoka no avanzaba le pico el hombro con su dedo índice.

\- Madoka, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto el ojiámbar sin tener idea de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de la castaña. Esta giro bruscamente hacia él y la vio toda roja de pies a cabeza echando humos por las orejas- ¿Q-Qué… -no termino de hablar ya que la ojiceleste le interrumpió algo alterada.

\- Tenemos que irnos ¡pero ya! –Soltó sin gritar muy alto tomando la mano de Ginga.

\- Pero… -no continuo porque fue girado bruscamente por su amiga quedando hacia la puerta logrando que Ginga escuchara algo antes de ser arrastrado por la ojiceleste- ahh, no sabes cuánto te quiero Kyoya, te amare por el resto de mi vida –esto dejo aún más confundido al pelirrojo.

El peliverde y la pelirrosa se encontraban sentados en el mueble que se encontraba ahí en el sótano comiendo un delicioso helado de chocolate ya que a Ayame se le dio el antojo de comer un helado entre los dos. Y ahí estaban los dos, debes en cuando ella le daba helado con su cuchara y a veces él le daba a ella y en otras ocasiones ambos se daban helado en sus bocas.

\- Mmm ¡que rico! –La de ojos jades se relamió los labios gustosa- ¿me pregunto si Ginga y Madoka habrán llegado ya?

\- Hmp –es lo único que soltó Kyoya manteniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa en forma de un abrazo sonriendo de lado sin que la ojijade se diera cuenta.

\- No importa continuemos comiendo helado, ahora toca ¡de vainilla! –dijo cogiendo el dichoso helado sin saber que acaba de dejar traumada a cierta castaña.

 **¿Y qué tal esta? Espero les haya gustado n.n**

 **Agradecemos mucho al que lea nuestra historia y si pudieran nos dejaran un review para saber su opinión, si les gusto o no o si hubo alguna falta, por favor decirnos.**

 **Mayu al fin lo logramos, etto… siento en verdad la tardanza, uno nunca sabe lo que deparada el futuro y tampoco ya no pude mandarte la historia para que lo continuaras leyendo y poder saber tu opinión si así estaba bien el final y sobre todo el título jeje n.ñU**

 **Bueno, solo espero que todavía haya alguien que se pase a leer por este… fandom? Así se dice? Siento si está mal escrito**

 **Dejen review por favor**

 **¡Dios los Bendiga a todos! xD**

 **Sayonara! :3**


End file.
